Currently, there are 210 designated market areas (DMAs) for television audience measurement in the United States, ranging in size from several million households (e.g., New York, N.Y.) to a few thousand households (e.g., Zanesville, Ohio). DMAs are also referred to as local markets. For economic reasons, local market audience measurement typically relies on local audience measurement data having smaller sample sizes than national-level audience measurement data, and/or that is collected using less expensive, and potentially less accurate, measurement techniques (e.g., such as via diaries rather than automated people meters). More recently, return path data collected, measured and/or provided by cable and/or satellite set-top boxes offers an alternative method to measure audiences of media content.